Proposal
by Sano
Summary: One night in the Makai in Kurama and Hiei's dwelling, Hiei finally comes to a decision that he wants to bond with the fox. Yaoi


Proposal

By: Sano

Disclaimer: Usual YYH disclaimer.

Note: This fic is yaoi. Don't like M/M couples don't read this. This fic may suck because couldn't surf the net when I wrote this. This fic is for M.C because my mission in life is to rot all her teeth using my sappy fics. *Grin* 

It was midnight; Kurama and Hiei lay in the futon, to exhausted to talk. Hiei's hand sneaked out from under the covers and intertwined his fingers with Kurama's. The fox smiled, it was seldom when Hiei usually showed feelings. Kurama was now in his youko form, his ningen body died 2 weeks ago and now he was living in the Makai with Hiei. They had found an oak tree and made it a den for the two of them; the kitsune was even surprised that the fire demon wanted to live with him. 

After telling his past to his mother, Shiori. He was glad when his mother accepted him just as he is; she even told him that it was like having two sons. Remembering how his mother beamed at his youko form, he gave Hiei's hand a squeeze. He didn't even notice that the jaganshi was staring at him, like he was memorizing every detail of his face (aaaw…how sweet!!). 

_I wonder what he's smiling about? _Hiei thought as he gazed at his foxy lovers smiling face. His kitsune looked so happy. He always wondered how this beautiful creature could love him, him. A rotten-tempered forbidden child like him. He had never had a lover before, and never in the three worlds that he dreamed that his first one would be Kurama. 

He always feared that someday, the fox would leave him, like he did to his past lovers. He built a wall around him that even his sister couldn't go through. But Kurama had managed to break through those barriers and shatter them. Everyday he would expect the fox to just say to him that it was all over, but over the past two years, Kurama never did anything to hurt him, always promising to him that he would love him, and never leave him, forever. 

To be loved. Something that he longed for since the Koorime tribe threw him out of their land. Yeah, Yukina loved him. But that was different, they were siblings, they were linked together. They loved each other like brother and sister. The love he had longed for was the love he had experienced in Kurama's arms. 

He snapped out of his reverie when Kurama began to rub his knuckles affectionately. He had a concerned look on his beautiful face. "What's wrong Koibito? You seem troubled" "Uh. Betsuni (If anyone is wondering what that means, it means 'nothing')" He didn't seem convinced and began to nuzzle Hiei's neck, "You…mm…seem tense…to mm…me" The fire demon ignored the tingles running up his spine and played with a strand of silver hair. "I'm *fine* fox" 

His kitsune's hair always fascinated him, whether he was in his ningen or youko form, his hair always felt so soft. He loved to run his fingers through it either they were kissing or when they just didn't have anything to do. He remembered when he had first met Kurama. His ningen body was maybe nine to ten years old then. He was there to kill him, but Kurama managed to beat him and treated his wounds in his ningen dwelling. And they joined forces to defeat Yatsude. That was when his feelings he never knew he had had started. When Gouki and Hiei were looking for another partner in stealing the Reikai treasures, Kurama was Hiei's first choice. He had wanted to repay him for treating his wounds, and…to see him. And Hiei was glad when he agreed, he told him the story of his past. That he was the legendary thief, Youko Kurama. Gouki immediately agreed, it would be much easier to have a thief among them. And when they became Reikai tantei's it was a chance to get to know him more. Until. They had gradually confessed they're feelings for each other. Kurama was so happy when he knew that Hiei shared his feelings and began to teach Hiei about loving someone. 

Kurama noticed that his kobito's eyebrows were scrunched together in thought. _Is he mad at me? _He ran over the previous nights events, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he came upon the moment when they, uh, reacquainted with each other. (Just needed to make Kurama a little horny ^_^) "Koibito, I know something's bugging you so please tell me?" I left the question hanging. He removed his face from Hiei's neck and faced his fire demon so that they were eye to eye. 

Hiei's youkai heart thumped in his chest as his ruby eyes fixed on Kurama's golden ones. _You should ask him now!!_ A voice shouted in his head. He searched Kurama's eyes; his eyes were full of love and concern. For him, for this forbidden child. His mouth parted slightly, summoning his courage he asked.

"Why me? Why do you love me?" 

Kurama blinked, is that what he was thinking about? He chuckled and Hiei gave him an impatient look. "I'm serious fox" The fox smiled and kissed Hiei on the nose.

"Because I do. I love you" he replied matter-of-factly. Hiei shook his head and grabbed Kurama's face in between his hands. "Why…?" The kitsune disentangled himself from Hiei and sat down beside him, remembering to cover they're naked bodies (H_H). "You want to know why Koibito?" The fire demon nodded. 

He grabbed Hiei's hands and began to rub his knuckles again. "Because…your a youkai that has an incredibly sexy voice, a rotten temper, has the power to wield the Makai fire, is incredibly sexy and is barely 5 feet tall-" Hiei growled, he never wanted to be made fun because of his height. "Who is a half koorime, could kill anyone within a blink of an eye, and…because you're you" he gave the youkai a kiss on the nose. "And. I love you" He gave his koibito a deep kiss and whispered. "Ai shitteru Hiei…" every word had a bit of his heart in it and buried his face on Hiei's neck again.

Hiei smiled. A big happy smile, his kitsune's words warmed his heart. That's why he had come to the decision to do one of those Ningen customs. He reached for something on his cloak and pulled it out. It was a tear gem with a thin silver chain that holds it. 

He kissed Kurama's silver mane. He had come to the decision to bond with the kitsune; he knew he had found the creature he wanted to spend his life with ever since he knew he loved Kurama. 

"Oi. Fox"

"Hmmm…" A muffled sound came from Hiei's neck.

"Marry me"

Kurama's ears perked up immediately; did he hear just what he heard? He faced the youkai. "…What?"

Hiei chuckled. "I said. Marry me" He held up something in front of Kurama's face. It registered in his head that it was a tear gem. It was black. It meant that it was Hiei's. He felt tears well up in his eyes. "Honto…?" The fire demon nodded and Kurama threw himself at Hiei. "Oh Hiei! Yes. I would marry you" He couldn't believe it! Hiei wanted to bond with him. He was so happy that tears were streaming down his face.

Hiei kissed away Kurama's tears and clasped the necklace around the fox's slender neck. Kurama touched the tear gem. "But Hiei I don't have anything-" Hiei cut off his words with his finger. "You've already given me enough. Ai shitteru kitsune" Kurama beamed. "Ai shitteru Hiei" and they sealed they're bond with a passionate kiss.

***OWARI***

February 19, 2002 

Sano

Please review!!


End file.
